saiyajin y diclonius: especiales
by zangaman
Summary: estas están basadas en las películas pero en mi version.


**No soy dueño de dragon ball z ni de elfen lied. **

**Vectores **

**Brazo derecho arriba: vector 1 **

**Brazo derecho abajo: vector 2 **

**Brazo izquierdo arriba: vector 3 **

**Brazo izquierdo abajo: vector 4 **

Oulong y gohan fueron a averiguar por que las esferas del dragon que se reunían misteriosamente los 2 estaban escalando la cima de una montaña helada.

-sal de ahí shen long y cumple mi deseo. Dijo dr cochic.

-rápido gohan. Dijo oulong.

**-aquellos que reúnan las esferas pidan un deseo. Dijo shen long. **

-shen long te pido que revivas al gran dr willow junto con su laboratorio que esta atrapado aquí mismo. Dijo dr cochic.

**-ese es un deseo muy fácil. Dijo shen long brillo sus ojos rojos. **

Gohan y oulong llegaron a la cima vieron una base extraña de la nada salieron 3 robots que se parecían a los saibaman de color negro.

Los 3 robots golpearon a gohan después alguien detuvo la mano de un robot.

-será mejor que no molesten a mis amigos. Dijo furanko.

-furanko que bueno que estas aquí. Dijo oulong feliz de ver su viejo amigo.

-hola oulong solo estaba aquí entrenando vi que shen long salio. Dijo furanko.

Furanko lanzo al robot lejos y luego lanzo una onda de ki luego da una patada en estomago al otro el robot y por ultimo robot ataca a furanko pero el lo esquiva y lo golpea fácilmente.

Luego el hielo se rompe haciendo que oulong y gohan se alejen de furanko pero 3 desconocidos atacan a furanko.

-escúchame gohan no le cuentes esto nadie entendiste. Dijo oulong.

-pero que hay de mi tío furanko esta ahí atrapado. Dijo gohan.

-descuida se que furanko es fuerte y goku también solo no se lo digas a nadie. Dijo oulong.

-esta bien. Dijo gohan.

Al día siguiente en casa de familia de goku.

-gohan donde estabas. Dijo raiko preocupada por su hijo.

-lo siento mama es que estuve… explorando el bosque tu sabes jaja. Dijo gohan.

-mmm bien pero no me hagas que me preocupe. Dijo raiko con una ceja levantada.

En la casa del maestro roshi.

-no es justo por que yo tengo que cocinar ah, ya recordé bulma no sabe cocinar. Dijo oulong.

-que dijiste. Dijo bulma molesta.

-nada. Dijo oulong.

-por cierto algo se quema. Dijo bulma.

-ay no el horno. Dijo oulong que abrió el horno que salía humo.

-ni modo tendré que cocinar yo. Dijo bulma.

-que no me digas que vas a cocinar. Dijo oulong.

-pedimos algo de comer por el teléfono. Dijo bulma mientras que oulong tenia gotitas de sudor.

Hasta que alguien toco el timbre.

-tortuga fíjate quien es. Dijo maestro roshi.

-ya voy. Dijo la tortuga.

Al salir la tortuga vio a tres robots.

-si en que los puedo ayudar. Dijo tortuga.

-esta es el maestro roshi. Dijo robot.

-eh yo bueno mmm. Dijo tortuga.

-esta el maestro roshi. Dijo robot.

-aquí estoy (tosiendo por el humo) dijo maestro roshi.

Los 3 robots tenían gotitas de sudor.

-díganme por que me buscan. Dijo maestro roshi.

-venga con nosotros. Dijo robot.

-no. Dijo maestro roshi que le dio la espalda a los robots.

Los 3 robots atacaron al maestro roshi pero luego el los vence fácilmente con rapidez luego escucha un aplauso.

-bravo maestro roshi no hay ninguna duda de que usted es el dios de las artes marciales. Dijo dr cochic.

-quien es usted. Dijo maestro roshi.

-mi nombre el doctor cochic y le pido que me acompañe.

-lo siento pero no iré con usted sin ningún motivo. Dijo maestro roshi.

-de que esta hablando dígale que si. Dijo bulma que fue atrapada por 2 robots que le sujetaban las manos.

-que ni modo tendré que ir. Dijo maestro roshi.

-hay no son esos sujetos. Dijo oulong escondido.

En la noche de la casa de la familia de goku estaban comiendo en mesa familiar.

-esta delicioso quiero mas. Dijo goku.

-si. Dijo raiko feliz que uso su vector 1 que sujeto el plato y el vector 3 que uso para servir la comida.

-gracias. Dijo goku feliz que volvió a comer a rápido.

-gohan no comiste tu comida te preocupa algo. Dijo raiko.

-no mama estoy bien. Dijo gohan.

Hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-iré a ver quien es. Dijo goku.

Después de fijarse la puerta era oulong que estaba nervioso y le contó todo le ocurrió ayer y hoy.

-ya veo con que estabas explorando el bosque. Dijo raiko molesta.

-tranquila raiko no es el momento para discutir gohan quédate aqui raiko y yo iremos donde esa base. Dijo goku.

-y será mejor que te quedes aquí estas castigo un mes. Dijo raiko.

-si mama. Dijo gohan triste.

-oulong. Dijo raiko.

-si. Dijo oulong que se paro como un soldado.

-cuida a gohan que no se escape. Dijo raiko en tono serio.

-si señora. Dijo oulong.

Goku y raiko volaron y fueron a la base donde tenían capturado a maestro roshi y a bulma.

Mientras tanto en base del dr cuchic.

-será mejor que suelten a la jovencita que no tiene nada que ver con esto. Dijo maestro roshi.

Luego bulma desapareció misteriosamente.

-bulma. Dijo maestro roshi.

-prepárense señor roshi. Dijo dr cochic.

Había reflector que salieron 3 guerreros desconocidos una era gordo y tenia la piel amarilla tenia una armadura extraña, el segundo tenia la piel violeta tenia el cabello largo de hasta el cuello tenia una armadura extraña, el ultimo tenia la piel verde y una armadura extraña.

-le presento a kishime, isokatsu y egifrea son guerreros que creamos nosotros. Dijo dr cochic.

-bien veo que ustedes quieren pelear. Dijo maestro roshi.

Los 3 al mismo tiempo atacaban al maestro roshi el se defendía y bloqueaba.

-increíble ahora veo por que es dios de las artes marciales. Dijo dr cochic.

Luego el maestro roshi lanza un **KAMEHAMEHA** pero rebota en la panza de isokatsu lo cual la devuelve al maestro roshi lo esquiva pero kishime le da una patada por detrás y luego egifrea golpea con sus dos manos.

-ya no hay respectos para los mayores. Dijo maestro roshi que estaba en suelo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de familia de goku.

-bien gohan es hora de ir a la cama. Dijo oulong.

-si ya lose. Dijo gohan que estaba vestido con gi púrpura pero con botas iguales al de goku.

-oye espera no me digas que vas ir. Dijo oulong.

-lo siento oulong pero tengo que ir a ayudar a mi papa y mi mama. Dijo gohan.

-no puedo permitírtelo. Dijo oulong.

-bien por que se me callo esto. Dijo gohan que se le callo las fotos de cuando fueron a la playa y ahí estaba raiko con un bikini que tenia pechos copa D.

-jiji tomate tiempo quieras. Dijo oulong con cara pervertida.

Mientras tanto en la base del doctor cochic.

-dime niña es cierto que goku es el mas fuerte de mundo. Dijo ?

-quien dijo eso muéstrate. Dijo bulma que estaba encadenada.

-jovencita tonta mas respecto al dr willow. Dijo dr cochic.

-dr willow. Dijo bulma.

-aquí. Dijo dr willow lo cual quedaba era su cerebro.

El dr willow explico que quería un cuerpo para destruir a todos aquellos que estaban equivocados por su sabiduría.

-silencio sintió 2 ki acercándose. Dijo dr willow.

-es goku y raiko. Dijo bulma feliz.

-así que ese debe ser goku. Dijo dr cochic.

-esta debe ser la base. Dijo goku.

-puede que ahí estén bulma y el maestro roshi. Dijo raiko.

-usted es goku. Dijo dr cuchic que se comunicaba desde la base.

-si vengo por bulma y el maestro roshi. Dijo goku.

-de acuerdo entra. Dijo dr cochic.

Al aterrizar sintieron un ki debajo del hielo era isokatsu que rompió el hielo lo cual causo goku y raiko se bañaran en el agua fría.

-fría. Dijeron goku y raiko que salieron del agua.

Los 2 huyeron de isokatsu entraron a la base.

-no podemos utilizar nuestros poderes además hace frió. Dijo goku.

-debemos encontrar un lugar donde no haya frió. Dijo raiko.

Al entrar en una sala con bolas que tenían agujas afiladas que atacaban a goku y raiko ambos lo esquivan.

-son demasiados. Dijo goku.

-yo tengo una idea. Dijo raiko que empezó a usar los cuatro vectores rompiéndolos y goku comenzó a tirar bolas de ki lo cual destruyeron todo.

Luego de la nada sale isokatsu que ataca por detrás a raiko, luego goku ataca un golpe en estomago pero se queda hundido en la panza luego goku retrocede y el estaba apunto de hacer la kamehameha pero.

-goku no lances una kamehameha. Dijo raiko.

-pero. Dijo goku.

-utiliza otra técnica. Dijo raiko

-de acuerdo **KAIO KEN. **Dijo goku que su ki era color de rojo

Goku voló rápidamente hacia la panza de isokatsu lo cual se estiraba y goku no se detenía pero al final lo tras pasa dejando destruido a isokatsu.

Luego goku hace un agujero era otra sala.

-debe ser el siguiente nivel. Dijo raiko.

-bien quien sigue. Dijo goku.

Luego salieron dos hombres eran kishime y egifrea.

Egifrea ataca a goku con golpes rápidos goku lo esquiva, kishime misteriosamente desaparece y aparece.

-donde estas. Dijo raiko fijándose para todos lados.

Luego kishime le da un golpe a raiko pero ella utiliza sus vector 3 golpea a kishime lo cual retrocede y luego desaparece y aparece le da un descarga eléctrica.

-mi cuerpo no puedo moverme. Dijo goku que ahora estaba congelado.

Egifrea envía una onda de hielo por sus brazos lo cual congela a raiko.

-que. Dijo raiko que estaba congelada.

De repente aparecieron gohan y krilin.

-krilin. Dijo raiko.

-gohan. Dijo goku.

Krilin y gohan atacan a egifrea y kishime, kishime utiliza unos látigos que tenían electricidad luego egifrea los congela como cobitos de hielo.

-grrr **KAIO KEN. **Dijo goku que ahora se descongelo golpeo rápidamente a egifrea destruyéndolo y después kishime iba a atacarlo pero goku apareció delante de el golpeándolo en estomago y luego lo ataca en la espalda.

Después descongelarse goku, raiko, krilin y gohan llegaron donde estaba el dr willow.

-GOKU EL ES DR WILLOW QUIERE TU CUERPO. Grito bulma.

-mi cuerpo no le daré mi cuerpo. Dijo goku.

-bien pero antes de nos ataques. Dijo dr cochic.

Furanko salio con una mirada seria que tenia algo en cabeza delante de goku y los demás.

-hermano viniste a ayudarnos. Dijo goku feliz.

_-algo va mal furanko esta raro. Penso raiko. _

Furanko ataco a goku y empezaron a pelear goku solo esquivaba los golpes.

-hermano que te pasa. Dijo goku esquivando furanko no decía nada.

-basta. Dijo gohan que se acerco a ellos.

Furanko lanzo un onda de ki hacia gohan pero raiko lo salva.

-mama. Dijo gohan.

-gohan aléjate no te metas. Dijo raiko.

-oiga viejo libere a bulma. Dijo krilin.

-así no lo creo. dijo dr cochic que tenia una mano en forma de ametralladora krilin esquiva las balas y se esconde detrás donde enjaulaban a bulma pero la mano de dr cochic se rompe por el maestro roshi luego bulma es liberada.

Gohan miro con odio al hombre que controlaba la mente de furanko gohan soltó un grito causando que hiciera ese un hoyo esto causo que se rompiera el control de furanko.

-que paso goku que haces aquí o mejor dicho que están haciendo aquí. Dijo furanko.

-me lo imagine tendré que pelear contra ustedes. Dijo dr willow.

Se comienza en un terremoto causando que el dr cochic se caiga a un pozo, dr willow se muestra es un robot gigante con manos de cangrejo un cola.

-goku te quitare tu cuerpo A LA FUERZA. Dijo dr willow.

-oigan no se que pasa pero este ki es muy poderoso. Dijo furanko.

-todos hagan un kamehameha. Dijo maestro roshi.

-**KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAA. **Dijeron goku, furanko, raiko, maestro roshi, gohan y krilin.

Causando una explosión.

-eso es todo. Dijo dr willow que salio intacto.

Furanko se dirigió rápidamente hacia dr willow pero es atacado por golpe del dr willow luego krilin trata de atacar pero dr willow lo golpea con su cola luego gohan saca el báculo sagrado pero es golpeando raiko lo atrapa entre sus brazos y goku atrapa su báculo sagrado.

-bulma cuida a mi hijo. Dijo raiko.

-alárgate báculo sagrado. Dijo goku que hizo tropezar a dr willow.

Luego raiko ataco con todos sus vectores rápidamente luego dr willow se levanta y ataca a raiko pero ella lo esquiva.

-goku maldito dame tu CUERPO. Dijo dr willow.

El dr willow lanzo un rayo rojo enorme y goku lanzo **KAMEHAMEHA **ambas energías chocaron pero goku dijo.

-**KAIO KEN AUMENTADO CUATRO VECES. **

Esto causo que dr willow se fuera volando hacia el espacio.

-goku que bien lo venciste. Dijo krilin.

-no sigue con vida. Dijo goku.

-que. Dijo krilin.

-ustedes huyan yo usare mi ultimo recurso la genkidama. Dijo goku.

Raiko, gohan, krilin, bulma y maestro roshi hicieron lo que dijo goku, luego goku levanto sus manos.

-tierra, mar y toda la tierra préstenme un poco de su energía no lo hago por mi lo hago por el bien de la tierra por favor préstenme su energía para hacer la genkidama. Dijo goku que lo rodeaba un ki blanco.

Mientras que el dr willow estaba en espacio.

-maldito seas goku tomaaaaaaaaa. Dijo dr willow que vio rayos de energía.

-que aaaaaaa. Dijo goku.

Desde lejos de goku estaba raiko y gohan vieron la imagen ambos salen volando hacia el dr willow luego vieron a furanko.

-furanko. Dijo raiko.

-vamos por ese tonto. Dijo furanko.

Furanko golpea a dr willow luego gohan lanza bolas de ki y raiko usa vector 2 en el cerebro que casi rompe el vidrio luego sale krilin pero dr willow lo golpea en la cara.

-por que siempre a mi. Dijo krilin.

-YA ME ARTE DE TODOS USTEDES EXTERMINARE LA TIERRA. Dijo dr willow que lanzo el un gran rayo rojo.

-no si eso le da a la tierra explotara. Dijo furanko.

-al fin esta listo la energía de toda la tierra se ha reunido ahora tomaaaaaaaaa**. **dijo goku que lanzo la **GENKIDAMA ** absorbiendo el rayo rojo dándole al dr willow causando que explotara luego goku cae en suelo y duerme.

-despierta mi valiente guerrero. Dijo raiko con una voz seductora.

-raiko, gohan, hermano amigos ganamos. Dijo goku.

-si bien hecho goku. Dijo furanko sonriendo dándole a goku un pulgar arriba.

-mmm saben el dr willow sabia que yo era la persona mas fuerte del mundo. Dijo maestro roshi orgulloso decirlo.

-dirá la persona mas atrevida en del mundo. Dijo bulma haciendo que todos se reían.

-jaja gohan por cierto sigues castigado. Dijo raiko en tono serio.

-que. Dijo gohan.

-pero estas castigado por una semana. Dijo raiko sonriendo.

-si mama. Dijo gohan feliz.

**Fin del capitulo 1 **

**Espero que les haya por que habrá mas sean paciente comenten o reviws. **

**ZANGAMAN**


End file.
